


Bombs aren't a joke

by CaptainEverything



Series: Adoption Can Change a Couple of Things [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainEverything/pseuds/CaptainEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So almost blowing up sucks, but she can't tell what's worse. The almost dying part, or the blatantly lying to her brother part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bombs aren't a joke

"So, do you want to try telling me again what happened tonight?"

In all honestly, no, no she does not. Felicity fights back a sigh as her brother walks over carrying two tubs of her oldest and dearest friends.

Ben and Jerry.

Taking one tub from him, she sinks back in her old, definitely missing several springs, couch. Oh if she could she'd never leave her apartment again, she so would in this moment.

But she's not a coward, or one prone to live in fear.

Leonard sits down beside her and starts eating his own ice cream, while flipping through channels to the news.

Which considering they sent Mick out for beer ten minutes ago, is probably for the best. Since if they don't hear anything from him in another twenty, it means something went horribly wrong.

But no, there's no news footage of a liquor store mysteriously burning down. Everyone is talking about the latest charity auction which ended not in some stupid painting being sold for well more than it's worth.

No, it ended in a bomber thief being caught. A bomber thief who just so happened to decide to place a bomb around _her_ neck, and almost blew her to kingdom come.

And because the universe hates her, her brother just had to be there on a 'job'. While he isn't exclusive to the Central City market, he just had to choose the one job in Starling City.

Luckily Oliver chased down the her would-be murder, and so did Mick who clothes-lined him, hard. Once the bomb was off her neck, in the confusion she lost track of Diggle and Oliver and went home with her brother and Mick, back to her tiny apartment trying in vein to convince her brother that she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, no vigilante tendencies over here.

Predictably he doesn't believe her, at all.

But since she's still shook up over almost dying, and subsequently almost killing a good deal more people, he's not pressing near as hard as he could.

Though she suspects the bomber is going to mysteriously disappear from whatever jail cell he's hold up in.

Leaning down, she rest her head on his shoulder, not moving even when he tenses for a second, before relaxing.

She doesn't truly know all of what he experience before her mom adopted him and Lisa, she's occasionally seen his scars and knows that the reason he got them was from failed jobs and his father.

She knows Lisa was too young to remember whatever bastard Lewis Snart was, and Leonard carries all those memories with him. He hates it when stranger get near him, or dare to enter his personal bubble, those people have gotten there fingers broken for doing such a thing.

Her, Lisa and her mom have an exclusive touching permitted pass card, Mick's got more of the semi-annual kind though, depending on if the two are fighting or not.

Finally releasing a weary sigh, she eats about half the bucket of mint ice cream, before mumbling.

"I'm gonna tell you the same thing."

It's not truly an admission that's she's lying, or more like omitting key parts of the truth. But she is saying that she won't tell him more than what she has, she can't.

And when he does find out-she's getting the sense he will one day, maybe on her death bed, but still-she hopes this close bond they share won't suffer because of it.

He merely squeezes her hand in acknowledgement, knowing he can't force her to do anything. Neither her nor Lisa are the kind of woman to be bullied, and Leonard has seen to that personally, even if he is a master at guilt tripping them.

The somber mood is broken by Mick barging in with a case of beer and a wide grin.

"I got booze!"

Letting out some kind of mix of a laugh and huff, she makes a grabbing motion towards the beer. If this isn't the night for alcohol, she doesn't know what night is.

Leonard rolls his eyes, but accepts the beer Mick hands him, before he sits down, and passes her a bottle too.

Eventually she falls asleep, watching Netflix and thoroughly buzzed, knowing she's safe in between her not by blood, but close enough brothers.


End file.
